Jack Cavendish
Robert "Jack" Victor Cavendish (born April 27, 1977) is an English professional wrestler, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association as one half of the tag team The Cavendish Estate with his real-life butler and best friend Dawkins. He is the older brother of Penelope Cavendish. Career Early Life Cavendish comes from a long line of wealthy English gentlemen. He has a great respect for tradition and for the honour of his family, seen in his modern appropriation of Victorian era-style entrance gear, including a top hat and frock coat. He spent much of his youth on his family’s sprawling estate outside Chelsea, England, where he had few friends that his parents did not pre-approve to be socially acceptable. As a result, Cavendish was a "selfish, spoiled, petulant child." It is his friendship with Dawkins that peers credit with his emotional turnaround. Dawkins entered Cavendish's life when they were both in their teens. Cavendish’s father, Lord Victor Snapdragon Cavendish, found him begging in the streets of London, and in a rare act of charity, brought him back to work on the estate. Cavendish and Dawkins would eventually strike up a strong friendship, which would lead to Cavendish taking Dawkins on as his personal butler and valet, and Dawkins introducing Cavendish to his favourite thing in the world: pro wrestling. The estate enlisted the best trainers in the United Kingdom to hone the duo's professional wrestling skills, with Cavendish developing a gift for technical wrestling. In 2004, he made his official debut at a winter ball held on the Cavendish Estate. Independent circuit Going by the name Jack in tribute to his late grandfather, Cavendish started to wrestle in a number of British independent wrestling promotions, most notably the London-based United Kingdom Championship Wrestling. Cavendish honed his skills and slowly began to pick up an increasing number of victories with his submission-based style. Dawkins debuted for the company in 2005 and they would form a semi-regular tag team, feuding with the nASBo over the UKCW tag team championships. Cavendish and Dawkins eventually won the titles in March 2006 and again in July of that year, but in the process a lot of the fans turned on them to side with their ‘working class’ opponents. Cavendish and Dawkins lost the titles 2 months later, and Jack began to focus on his singles career again. In January 2007, Cavendish would win back the support of UKCW fans when he got to the finals of their annual King of England tournament, but ultimately lost to the monstrous Black Shuck. In 2007, Cavendish (managed by Dawkins) started to wrestle for Morgan Promotions, a company that promoted a more traditional British rounds-based style. Jack found some success here, and branched out to more promotions across the UK, as well as making appearances for federations in the Republic of Ireland, France and Germany, both as a singles competitor and teaming with Dawkins. Cavendish’s biggest victory came in April 2008, when he won the Europe-wide Lord of the Ring tournament, defeating Spanish wrestler Señor Fuego in the finals in Kraków, Poland . The victory led to Cavendish renaming his finishing hold, previously known as simply the Cavendish Stretch, the “Lord of the Rings”. Cavendish then reformed his tag team with Dawkins and focussed exclusively on developing their skills as a tandem, and eventually winning three different sets of independent tag team title belts. In early 2009, he and Dawkins caught the eye of then-PGA commissioner B. Armstrong Ruby and were offered a tryout for the PGA as part of the World Talent Initiative™. Pro Graps Association (2009-) On February 25 2009, Jack Cavendish (accompanied by Dawkins) made his PGA debut, defeating W. W. Effron on the second show of the post-unionization era to earn a spot on the roster and a place in the tournament to crown a new World Heavyweight Champion. Cavendish was eliminated from the tournament after losing in controversial fashion to Rusty Cooledge, and soon joined the fledging tag team division with Dawkins, collectively known as The Cavendish Estate. The Cavendish Estate won their first PGA tag team match, an impromptu four-way at Crowning A Champion's Waist '09 that also included The Puppets, Lucharesu.com and “Snake Mind” (Brian Genius and Snake Eyes). Cavendish got the pin on Mario Nyet after The Puppeteer was incapacitated, starting a long rivalry between the Estate and The Puppets. The shared issues with The Puppets also led to Cavendish and Dawkins forming a loose alliance with Lucharesu.com that would eventually develop into a friendship. At Throwing Hands '09, Cavendish and Dawkins were the first team to enter the Tag Team Gauntlet to crown new United States Tag Team Champions. The Cavendish Estate put on a good showing and defeated two teams in a row before being eliminated by the debuting New Deal. On the 6/3/09 episode of PGA Primetime Wednesday!, The Estate fought The New Deal, with the winners getting a U.S. Tag Team title shot against The Puppets on the same night. The Cavendish Estate won the match and the title shot, only to be jumped from behind by The New Deal, giving The Puppets the easy victory. The next week, the Crandal brothers brutally attacked Jack and Dawkins once again, with their manager J. P. Widmore warning them to never challenge his team again. Cavendish later responded that Widmore reminded him of the “wretch” he used to be and vowed revenge, but the feud was cut short when Widmore and the Crandals were suddenly removed from television. On 6/24/09, the Estate defeated the New Deal and Black Juice to become the number one contenders to the U.S. Tag Team titles, with their shot coming at PGA: Remain Alive. Jack Cavendish entered the Mall For It All match at The Grandest Stage of The Mall at #19, and united with Dawkins to floor everyone else and looked to have the match won, only for The Puppeteer to appear and send an army of Bunrakus flooding into the ring to assault and eliminate the Estate. The Cavendish Estate and Lucharesu.com then joined forces to ‘declare war’ on the Puppets. On the 7/29/09 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, The Puppeteer again sent the Bunraku swam after the Estate, but with help from Dawkins and a cricket bat, the Estate managed to fight off the entire army. The Puppeteer’s response was to convince PGA management to add Lucharesu to the title match at Remain Alive, in an attempt to create dissension between the two teams. At Remain Alive, The Puppeteer announced the match would actually include four teams, introducing another Puppets team of a second Bunraku and Jack Daniels. After Lucharesu sacrificed themselves to take out The Puppeteer, The Estate looked to have the match and the champions won, until Fake Eyes destroyed Jack with a devastating lariat and pinned him. Fake Eyes was then revealed to be Snake Eyes himself in disguise. The lariat gave Cavendish a stinger, and caused him to miss the next several weeks of action. Jack returned on 9/9/09, teaming with Dawkins and Internetico to face The Cool Kids. The next week, Cavendish was selected by Slyclops IX to fight Brandon O'Brien in a Choose Your Poison match. Cavendish proved a tough challenge for O'Brien, but ultimately lost. In October, Jack’s 17-year-old sister Penelope debuted in the PGA. Jack was vehemently opposed to this (both in kayfabe and behind the scenes), believing Penny to be too young, too inexperienced and fearing what could happen to her in a company as insane as the PGA. The siblings had several on-screen disagreements about the issue, but on 11/11/09 Penelope teamed with Jack and Dawkins to face The Puppets in a six-person brawl, and the next week Jack offered to train with his sister before her match with Ruth Toskala. However, Jack had stated that he is still against Penny’s continued participation in the PGA. On the Slam-O-Ween episode of Primetime Wednesday!, Jack Cavendish dressed as the "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. Dawkins was Virgil. At Final Four, the Cavendish Estate took part in the U.S. Tag Team Championship Gauntlet Match II. Before the match, Cavendish and Dawkins cut a promo where they announced their ‘need’ to win the U.S. Tag Team Championship and expressed their resentment that they had yet to receive a normal two-on-two title shot. The Estate entered at #4 in the Gauntlet, and put on an impressive performance, eliminating three teams in a row before losing to the tag team champions, The Mountain and the Sky. After Jack was pinned, the Estate snapped and viciously attacked the champions, even using a steel chair. Jack and Dawkins have yet to officially explain their actions, and there has been online debate on whether or not the attack was a full heel turn. After the attack on The Mountain and The Sky, the Estate would hint at feeling remorse for their actions but never offer a true explanation or even an apology. After Cavendish and Dawkins defeated Black Dude the week after Final Four, they would not actually wrestle for the next month or so, ostensibly to get over Jack’s dissatisfaction that other teams were receiving U.S. Tag Team title shots ahead of them. Around this time, the Estate began to have several on-screen disagreements with Penny Cavendish relating to their recent attitude. At the same time, the Guns For Hire approached the Estate with an offer to ‘help them get what they wanted’. Cavendish turned the Guns down straight away, but Dawkins accepted their business card and appeared to consider their proposition. At the end of 2009, readers of the Wrestling Contemplator named The Cavendish Estate the 2009 PGA Tag Team of the Year. This led to Cavendish and Dawkins thanking their “true supporters” for the award, and challenging The Mountain and The Sky to a tag team championship match at the upcoming PPV event Crossfire. 2010 On the January 7 2010 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, the Cavendish Estate made the challenge to Ajay Rupa and Mammoth Kang JumBo in person. The Mountain and the Sky replied that they would be happy to give the Estate a title shot, but at Crossfire they would both be entered in the Ladder War match instead. This enraged the Estate and almost led to another altercation between the two teams, but Cavendish was able to calm Dawkins down, with the promise to settle the score with Rupa and JumBo at another time. Later on that same show, Kang JumBo was attacked from behind by the Guns For Hire, who used their weapons to destroy JumBo’s already injured knee. There were strong implications that the Estate were responsible for the assault. Although Jack and Dawkins would deny having anything to do with the attack on Kang JumBo, everyone from Penelope Cavendish to Ajay Rupa and many of the fans would accuse them of being responsible. The next week, B. Armstrong Ruby announced that JumBo’s injury was too severe for him to compete in the Ladder War at Crossfire, and his replacement would be none other than Jack Cavendish. This drew loud “bullshit” chants from the Philidelphia crowd.[citation needed] Jack and Dawkins’ response was to reveal the new Cavendish Estate football scarf, and to ask anyone who still believed in the Cavendish Estate to “show your colours”. The next week on PTW!, in what was billed as a Ladder War preview, Cavendish teamed with Helm Konrad and Yoshihiro Jin to take on Rupa, Buster Abbott and GANJU. The match soon descended into chaos, but was notable for Cavendish choosing to attack Rupa from behind instead of going after his old enemy The Puppeteer. At Crossfire, Jack Cavendish took part in the dangerous and unpredictable Ladder War. Due to the nature of the Ladder War, Dawkins soon made his presence felt, running in and attacking Buster Abbott with a Whitechapel Neckbreaker, and spending the majority of the match attempting to aid his employer. Cavendish and Ajay Rupa spent much of the match trying to take each other out of commission, with Cavendish being cut open and needing stitches in his chin after Rupa catapulted a ladder into his face. Cavendish returned the favour by tying Ajay to a cage wall by his throat with an Estate scarf. Jack came close to victory in the Ladder War, but in the end, it was Buster Abbott who was declared the winner. On the next episode of Primetime Wednesday!, the Cavendish Estate resumed their quest for the U.S. Tag Team titles, and Jack Cavendish defeated Ajay Rupa in singles competition with the Lord of the Rings. In the weeks before Crowning A Champion's Waist, the Cavendish Estate would continue to challenge The Mountain and The Sky to a U.S. Tag Team title match. They would bring up that The Mountain and The Sky had become the longest reigning U.S. Tag Team Champions since the rebirth of the PGA, and then reminded the audience that the Estate were named the 2009 Tag Team of the Year in the WCN Awards, with the challenge being to truly decide who was the best team in the PGA. Ajay Rupa would bluntly refuse the challenge, and over the next few weeks, Jack and Dawkins would continue to challenge The Mountain and The Sky, with Rupa turning them away every time. On the 2/25/10 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, Jack and Dawkins teamed up with Brian Genius and MAKOTO (apparently due to Penny Cavendish's relationship with The Cool Kids) to take on Rupa, JumBo, Raijin Narukami and Brutal Chambers. The match itself ended with a big win for the Estate, when Dawkins achieved what many considered an upset by pinning Brutal Chambers following a series of devastating powerbombs. On the 3/10/10 episode of the show, Marisol was announced as the new Assistant to B. Armstrong Ruby, and as one of her first acts in her new position, officially made the match for Crowning A Champion's Waist - The Mountain and The Sky vs. The Cavendish Estate in a 2 out of 3 falls match. This decision played off Marisol's friendship with both members of the Estate, as well as her implied pseudo-relationship with Dawkins. After the announcement, Cavendish and Dawkins thanked Ms. Flores and promised they would win the match and the tag team belts. Ms. Flores replied that she could not abuse her position to do them constant favours, so they had better hope they did. The next week, TCE replaced Rusty Cooledge and Josh Brown to again team with Brian Genius, and took on Brutal Chambers and The Mountain and The Sky in an impromptu main event match, which the Estate's team would win, albeit when Genius got the winning pinfall. Jack had previously admitted to having a begrudging respect for Brian Genius based around his in-ring skills (a position not shared by Dawkins). At Crowning A Champion's Waist, the Cavendish Estate's thirteen-month pursuit of the U.S. Tag Team Championship belts came to an end when they defeated The Mountain and The Sky in a 2 out of 3 falls match. The match was hailed as an instant classic and featured great performances from all four men involved. The Estate would surprise the PGA Omniverse by winning the match in two straight falls: after a thrilling first fall which the Estate won after the Gentleman's Degree on "The Prince of Mid-Air", the second fall became mostly Cavendish vs. Rupa, with both men doing their best to take out the other, even telling their tag team partners to stay out of it. After the two men battled back and forth and tried their best to come out on top, Ajay Rupa ended up trapped in the Lord of the Rings but refused to give up. Rupa absorbed a terrific amount of punishment, until Kang JumBo could no longer see his friend being hurt and threw the Cavendish Estate's scarf into the ring, to signify "throwing in the towel" and begin the Cavendish Estate's tag team title reign. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Lord of the Rings (Scissored armbar) **''Gentleman's Degree'' (Backbreaker hold / diving knee drop combination) - with Dawkins *'Signature moves' **Chelsea Crossface (Arm trap crossface) **Arm wrench **Armbar **Single arm DDT **Ode to Woe (Dropkick to upside down suspended opponent) - with Dawkins **Dragon Screw legwhip **European uppercut **Knee drop *'Managers' **Dawkins *'Nicknames' **"The Lord of the Ring" **"The Gentleman's Gentleman" *'Music' **The String Quartet Tribute to AFI - The Leaving Song Part II Personal life Jack Cavendish married London socialite Lucy Vincent on July 13, 2002. The couple have two children, William Robert (born November 08, 2003) and Eliza Katherine (born March 30, 2005). Jack and Lucy split in 2006. The divorce was said to be amicable. As well as his long-time friendship with Dawkins, Cavendish is known to be friends with fellow PGA workers Slyclops IX and Marisol. Although he lives in Chelsea, London, Cavendish would actually be in line to become the Duke of Devonshire if he were to retire from the wrestling business and move back to England. Championships and accomplishments *'Great British Wrestling' **GBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dawkins *'Miscellaneous' **2008 European Lord of the Ring *'Professional Grappling Association' **U.S. Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dawkins *'Super Star Wrestling Tours' **British Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dawkins *'Tyneside Wrestling Association ' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dawkins *'United Kingdom Championship Wrestling' **UKCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Dawkins *'Wrestling Contemplator Year End Achievement Awards' **PGA Tag Team of the Year (2009, 2010) - with Dawkins Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions